


Batman and Robin

by Rathaway



Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bo is unsurprised, Dyson is just amused, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Scott's a bit of a jerk, Sort of Stiles/Kenzi but not quite, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles is totally batman, and Kenzi is his robin, jealous Derek if you squint, super old story that i never did anything with, timeline has been altered so that Kenz and Stiles are around the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaway/pseuds/Rathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi is grinning and Bo knows exactly why, as the younger woman steps up right beside the college student and nudges her hip against his. “You can be the Batman to my Robin anytime,” she tells him happily, and now Stiles grins too, as he stares down at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Robin

Bo hums appreciatively as Stiles saws at her rope bindings with one of her and Kenzi’s daggers. She rubs at her wrists once their free and then takes the weapon from him, working at the ropes around her ankles. “Thanks,” she tells him absently, not missing the look of surprise that crosses his face.

Across the clearing, Kenzi is pulling her sword from the body of a murlock. “Yeah!” she crows as she heads over to where they are. “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout!” she says happily, and raises her hand to Stiles for a high-five. “Put ‘er there!”

The kid looks startled for a second, before his expression transforms into one of happiness, and he smacks his hand against hers. “Yeah!” he says after a moment, with surprised pleasure.

“Yeah!” Kenzi hollers back at him. Then she reaches out to grasp the sides of his face and hauls him in for a kiss. Stiles’s arms windmill for a second, fingers flexing, like he’s not sure where to put his hands. But eventually he seems to figure it out, and he curls his arms around Kenz’, pulling her in.

Bo watches, dumbfounded, as the pair both throw themselves rather enthusiastically into the kiss.

This, of course, is when the wolves happen upon the scene. When they see what’s going on, they all display varying reactions.

“Yeah, Stilinski!” the blonde girl shouts. “Get some!”

That, at least, seems to bring them back to reality. The college student is flushed and a little dazed as he pulls out of the make-out session. His expression is one that Bo has seen very frequently. He sucks in a deep breath and shoves a hand through his hair as he stares at Kenzi, who licks her lips.

“That was, uh,” for once, the kid is fairly quiet.

Kenzi seems a bit dazed herself. “Just, a, ah, bit of a thank you.”

“O-Oh,” Stiles stutters, “is that how we’re saying thank you now?” He seems to be regaining a bit of confidence, now. “Because, I could _definitely_ get on board with that.”

Dyson snorts.

The Scott McCall kid is glaring. “Stiles!” he says, and gosh, he sounds dramatic. “What the heck, man? What happened to calling us before running off to face your doom?!” he asks, still pretty dramatic.

Stiles turns fully to face the pack of werewolves, while the alpha inclines his head a bit. Dude looks mad, Bo thinks absently. But then, it's the same expression he’s been using since they showed up; maybe that's just his face.

“Uh, does it really count as my doom when they’re actually the ones who died?” Stiles asks, confused, and he gestures pointedly to the dozens of murlock corpses that are lying around the forest. “Besides, I had the information, I knew what I needed to do, and Kenzi,” he cuts himself off, flushing red. “And anyway, maybe I wanted to be Batman for once.”

Scott groans his friend’s name, “ _Stiles_.” He says, “Not this again.”

Kenzi is grinning, though, and Bo knows exactly why, as the younger woman steps up right beside the college student and nudges her hip against his. “You can be the Batman to my Robin anytime,” she tells him happily, and now Stiles grins too, as he stares down at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to turn this into something bigger, but I just never got around to it, so I figured I might as well just put it out there. It was written when I first started watching Lost Girl and Teen Wolf and I was like, "these things really need to go together," so.
> 
> Admittedly not my best work, but whatever; it just feels nice to put it up somewhere, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I don't or Teen Wolf or Lost Girl, but if ever I do, I'll be sure to let you know.


End file.
